


Hit and Run

by ttamarrindo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, and he still manages to be a little shit, jae is only mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo
Summary: As soon as Brian hears the wordslet’s play dodgeballcome out of the teacher’s mouth he knows, instinctively, that shit is about to go down.(Or, it takes a ball and fall for Brian to stop being a coward.)





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [questionmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmarks/gifts).



> It was so so hard to keep this a secret, especially when you insist on being so nice to me, but I couldn't wait any longer. I know it's still like three hours away but Happy Birthday Sandy! <3 I hope this can lift your mood up, if only just a little. Te adoro <3 Feliz día!!!!!

As soon as Brian hears the words _let’s play dodgeball_ come out of the teacher’s mouth he knows, instinctively, that shit is about to go down.

The more physically inclined half of the class - that just so happens to be the more violent one as well - begins cheering at once. Exams are coming up after all, and stress is already piling high on everyone’s shoulders so this game is the perfect excuse for them to let out some of that pent up frustration in a (wrongly perceived) non-lethal way.

The other half however, instantly starts complaining. It’s no secret that dodgeball is especially cruel to the victims, sending people to the infirmary with black eyes and broken noses more often than not. Brian thinks he spots some people flinching, already feeling the ghosts of future bruises no doubt.

The teacher doesn’t pay them any mind though, merely claps his hands once and points at two students for them to start picking teams. 

Brian sighs, standing up from where he had been tying his shoelaces. Honestly, Brian’s not that bothered by dodgeball. He would prefer not having to play, but that’s frankly just him being lazy. He went to bed late yesterday, too busy cramming for his math exam to get much sleep, and he’s still trying to blink the haze of exhaustion out of his eyes, yawning as he goes to stand with the team that he just got picked by.

“This is going to end bad for me,” someone mutters under their breath. Brian turns his head to see a boy by his side regretfully tying a red piece of cloth around his arm - the easiest way to tell the different teams apart. Brian shuffles on his feet, suddenly feeling more than a bit awkward and hot around the neck. 

He knows the boy, Kim Wonpil. Brian shares quite a few classes with him actually. He has never talked to him before though. Not for a lack of trying, mind you. Brian has always wanted to strike up a conversation, introduce himself as something more than the weird transfer kid the rest of the school has him labeled as, but every time Brian approaches him he finds himself tongue-tied, mind going blank at the sight of Wonpil and his ruffled hair, his wide eyes and bright smile. 

It’s embarrassing, the way Brian seems to forget how to speak even the most basic Korean whenever Wonpil is around. Jae says it’s downright pathetic, laughs at him whenever Brian complains about it over Skype. The older is always telling him to stop being a coward and talk to Wonpil already. Brian just shuts his laptop close whenever Jae starts calling him names. The only good thing about his best (and only) friend living on the other side of the world is that it’s amazingly easy to shut him up. 

Still, Brian has to say something _now_. Wonpil is grumbling to himself quietly, frowning at the coach. Brian swallows, can’t help but stare at the cute way Wonpil keeps scrunching his nose in annoyance.

“Uh,” he starts, forces himself to keep on talking when Wonpil turns to look up at him. “Fighting?” Brian offers tentatively. He waves a hesitant fist in encouragement and then grimaces when Wonpil snorts back at him. 

“Right, fighting to you to,” Wonpil replies, but he’s smiling now, a little bit. Maybe. Hopefully. He’s not frowning anymore at least, so Brian decides to count it as a win. 

Brian opens his mouth, intending to keep the conversation going, but then the coach whistles once and Brian is running before he can get another word in, trying to dodge the ball that comes whizzing straight for him. He loses Wonpil in the sudden scramble, the crowd of desperate students swallowing the shorter boy up in seconds.

There’s screaming echoing all across the gym, people running all around, some in an attempt to escape, some intend on murder. Brian just dodges the shots that come his way, doesn’t bother doing more than that. 

A few minutes into the game Brian has half a mind to just let someone hit him with a ball already so he can go stand by the sidelines and rest. Before he can go through with it though, he spots Wonpil hurrying away from a wayward shot at the other end of the gym.

Brian stares, eyes catching helplessly on the way Wonpil looks like flushed and just that slightest bit winded. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spots a boy from the opposing team getting ready to throw a ball, aiming straight for Wonpil.

“Look out!” Brian shouts out, but he’s too late. The orange ball collides with the side of Wonpil’s head in a blur of rubber before the younger boy has any time to react. Wonpil stumbles under the force of the hit, hands flying up to cover his face so that he fails to notice the girl standing behind him and crashes right into her. They both fall down in a heap of limbs, awkward angles that look painful even from a distance.

Brian is running before he makes the conscious decision to do so. 

Wonpil is on the floor, hands cradling his right ankle carefully, bottom lip split from where the ball hit him, and Brian finds himself torn between wanting to comfort Wonpil and making the asshole who threw the ball hurt just as much as Wonpil seems to be doing right now.

But then Wonpil whimpers in pain and Brian decides to saves revenge for later, crouching down next to the younger boy instead so he can look him over. 

“Can you move?” he asks softly. Wonpil’s shakes his head once, eyes starting to water when he tries to put weight on his ankle. “Okay, don’t worry. I can take you to the infirmary.”

“How?” Wonpil asks. Brian just grins. He reaches out, slides a hand under Wonpil’s knees, the other coming up to rest against his back. Wonpil squeaks when Brian heaves him up, hands scrambling all over Brian’s chest in surprise before they loop around his neck and cling tight.

“What- what are you _doing?_ ” he cries, staring up at Brian with wide eyes, jaw hanging just that slight bit open. “Put me down!”

“But you’re hurt,” Brian points out as he shoos away the concerned looking teacher and starts to walk towards the infirmary. “Just let me take care of you,” he says, doesn’t really notice the weight of his words until Wonpil starts blushing bright red.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that,” Wonpil mutters, turning his face to hide the red of his cheeks in the crook of Brian’s neck. Brian shivers, pretends that it’s from the coldness of the hallway and not the feel of Wonpil’s lip brushing against his skin when he says, “especially when you’ve been ignoring me the whole year long.”

“I-” Brian falters, completely caught off guard. He hadn't even considered the thought that Wonpil could have been paying attention to him, so this is admittedly coming as quite the surprise. A good one though. A very, very good one. “I wasn’t ignoring you, honest. I was just trying to gather the courage to talk to you,” he admits, tries not the give into humiliation when Wonpil barks out a laugh.

“Well, I’m glad you finally did,” Wonpil says and pats him on the arm. Brian tries not to preen when Wonpil’s hands rests there a little longer that it should. “You certainly made a striking first impression.” Then he grins and adds, “we’ll see if you can keep that up.”

Brian pretend to scowl, heaving Wonpil a bit higher up so that they’re face to face. “What? It’s me carrying you to safety not enough for you?”

Wonpil laughs, eyes bright as he stares right back at Brian. “We’re at the infirmary already, if you hadn’t noticed. You don’t have to carry anymore.”

Admittedly, Brian hadn’t noticed, too caught up in Wonpil and the feel of him in his arms. He’s not ashamed to admit that he takes his time setting Wonpil down, carrying him all the way over inside the room, where the nurse ushers him away so she can treat Wonpil’s ankle without him hovering around.

“Hey, Brian!” Wonpil calls out before Brian is past the threshold. Brian turns, can’t help but smile when Wonpil grins brightly at him. “I hope to see you around, now that you’ve found your courage.”

“You will.” He grins. “I did say I would take care of you, didn’t I?” Brian calls back, knows that Wonpil understands the promise hidden there when he blushes red again and scowls at him. Brian just laughs, waves one last goodbye as he steps out of the infirmary to the sounds of Wonpil muttering under his breath. 

Maybe dodgeball wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me what you thought! Comments give me life <3
> 
> As always, find me on [tumblr.](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Funfact: where I come from we call this game 'matagente' which literally translates to 'killpeople.' Personally I think it fits better lol.


End file.
